Shelly Vamiro
Shelly Vamiro is a mage from Blazing Soul, as well as the daughter of the now guild master Davin Vamiro and former S-Class mage Yoshi Vamiro. She loves reading books and drawing pictures, and spends most of her free time in the guild's library. Though her brother Leo Vamiro has attained S-Class status, she has no such goals and is content to live her life in relative anonymity. She prefers to use her magic to help people and isn't as battle happy as the other members on her team, though despite what she may tell people, she is in fact quite a powerful mage. She utilises both Pict Magic and Solid Script, both to defend herself and to help on quests, earning her the nickname "Picture Book Shelly". Appearance Shelly stands at five feet and three inches tall, and has a relatively slim build. Many people have noticed that she is the spiting image of her mother, possessing the same blue eyes and purple hair that her mother did in life. Despite being younger than her brother, she is taller than him, causing people to think she is actually the older sibling. She keeps her hair short but allows her bangs grow longer at to front, mimicking the way her mother wore her hair. Unlike Yoshi however, Shelly has a single lock of hair that curls upwards over the top of her head, seemingly defying gravity. Her guild mark is located on her stomach, to the right of her belly button and is light purple in color. Shelly usually wares a white t-shirt with a light purple double button vest over top. She has a red ribbon around her neck, which she keeps as a memento of her mother, and wares a purple knee length skirt around her waist. Shelly wares a pare of black shorts underneath her skirt, a precaution should it flip up in a fight. On her feet, Shelly wares a pair of black ankle socks with brown shoes. Wherever she goes, she carries an orange book bag, where she keeps her sketchbook and pencils, an well as any other supplies she might need on the job. Personality Shelly is relatively quiet about most things, preferring not to be the center of attention. Despite being friendly with just about everyone in the guild, she isn't afraid to speak her mind, and often will be the first to chastise someone if they are being rude. When alone, Shelly spends most of her time in the guilds library, reading up on any material she has an interest in at the time. She enjoys the quiet, and because of this has become very knowledgeable in a wide variety of subjects. She took up drawing when she was very young and will often sketch pictures of people and places she visits. She will also use this skill of hers to help with work, drawing pictures of items for retrieval. She has amassed a number of books full of drawings she has done over the years, which she cherishes greatly. She often passes the time by sketching her surroundings when board, which she considers a good practice for her Pict Magic. She also loves cute things, or anything she considers such, though she will often get defensive if someone were to tease her about it. Due in part to her father trying to shelter her, Shelly can be somewhat naïve at times. She appears to be too trusting others, often opening up to people immediately. Though many people worry about this habit of hers could put in danger, she thinks of it more as just being friendly. Strangely, nobody she has trusted in this manner has betrayed her, making some people comment that she has a better eye for people than her father. She is also able to see right through all but the most skilled of liars, further supporting her good judgment of character. Unlike some of the more prominent members of the guild, Shelly doesn't like fighting, preferring to take simple fetch or delivery missions. She often goes out of her way to insist that she isn’t as powerful as she is, hating the thought that someone may thing she’s dangerous. She does occasionally get pulled into fights while on the job, through self-defence or otherwise insinuating circumstances, but it is rare to ever see her initiate one. She also dislikes many of the battles that go on in the guild’s arena, not wanting to see anyone get hurt over a bit of sport. History When she was born, she didn't yet understand the price that was paid for her life. Her mother Yoshi had died due to complications at childbirth, causing her father and brother a great deal of pain. She was shielded from the truth for the first few years of her life, however she was eventually able to piece together what had happened by herself. While nether Leo nor Davin never blamed her for Yoshi's death, Shelly couldn't help but feel responsible for it all the same. As she grew older, she developed a love of drawing, and began to spend most of her time in the guilds library. Liking the quiet, she also began reading up on a variety of subjects, becoming very well educated. Eventually she began to learn magic from the other members of the guild and started going out on jobs with her brother Leo. Though she was never attracted to the idea of fighting, she enjoyed the time with her brother all the same. Becoming more experienced at item retrieval jobs rather than ones that involved combat. When Jaina was injured by a dark mage, Shelly was against fighting the magic counsel, despite members like Zumma Drumgater and Mace Gravlerock looking for a reason to fight. She realised that any aggression could risk labeling Blazing Soul as a dark guild, and even had to convince her brother not to do anything in retaliation. To stop everything from escalating further, her father Davin stepped up and became the second guild master, forcing the magic counsel to back off. Soon after, Shelly joined up with the Thrill Seekers team led by S-Class mage Rift Grimm. This allowed her brother to go off on his own jobs and not make him worry about her. Riding on the fame of the other mages in the team, Shelly quickly became a well-known mage as well, and her team became one of the best in Blazing Soul. Her brother Leo became an S-Class mage after 8 years of training. Though she is part of a team, she still goes out on jobs with him, and often brags about her brother's status to others she meets. Magic and Abilities Solid Script – Solid Script allows Shelly to create and control materials in the shape of letters. Anything she summons take the shape of a word describing the material she creates, which she can then use to whatever end she requires. The words themselves can also move on their own, sometimes in order to act as the word they spell, such as spinning or rotating. Her magic is not limited to making substances, as she can also imbue the words she creates with additional effects, such a reacting to each other like her “Lost” and “Found” spells. Lastly, Shelly has adapted it into a sort of pseudo-enchantment, enabling her to grant people or objects with whichever effect she desires. *'Flames' - Shelly creates fire with her magic, which flies towards her target. Though the fire takes the shape of a burning effigy at first, it quickly losses all shape and becomes a simple fireball while moving. Shelly can use this in a wide degree of situations, and can change the size of the word she summons at will. She can make it big enough to light up an entire street or small enough to light a campfire, all depending on what she intends to do. The trade-off however, is that sustaining the flames can take quite a toll on her magic power, forcing her to carefully limit how much power she puts into each attack. *'Volts' - Shelly generates electricity with her magic. Unlike many of her other spells, each letter of this spell acts individually, creating a sort of shotgun effect that can hit multiple opponents at once. While each letter does not possess much damage dealing capability individually, she Shelly often creates numerous versions of this spell to barrage an opponent with a volley of small lightning bolts. *'Anvil' - Shelly crates letters made of iron to batter an opponent, typically used to break through an opponent's defenses. While fairly basic in nature, this the casting time for this spell is incredibly fast in whichever direction she desires. Additionally, Shelly is able to launch those metal letters with surprising force, enabling her to fire them across a great range and with incredible force. The letters become all but useless once they have fallen, as Shelly is unable to lift them do to their heavy material. *'Wool' - Shelly uses this to create a cushion for falling allies, or objects. More often than not she uses this to soften the impact of her teammates sent flying in a fight, or herself should she fall. It has no real offensive capability, but seeing as Shelly based this as more of a protection spell, it doesn’t really bother her much. *'Smoke' - A simple spell Shelly uses to create smokescreens to blind opponents or make quick getaways. Unlike her “Flames” spell, Shelly is able to generate a large amount of smoke at once without burning through too much magic power. The smoke is non toxic, and perfectly safe to breath in, but can take a very long time to dissipate and can build up if used in an enclosed space. This makes it perfect for quick getaways, should she be attempting to escape a losing battle. *'Boost' - By using this on her allies, she is able to improve the power of their physical attacks and the speed of their movement until the magic it uses runes out. Though repeated applications, Shelly is able multiply this effect a number of times, though each multiplication take a larger quantity of magic to use than the last, so it is something Shelly must use in moderation. Additionally, this can create strain on her target if used too many times, and damage can begin to accumulate on the spell's third or fourth iteration. *'Lost, Found' - A pair of spells that Shelly can use to locate people over long distances. First, the two words are placed on different objects, or people. When moving towards the target marked with "Lost", the word "Found" begins to blink green, and when moving away, it blinks red. When the person marked with "Lost" is in danger, the "Found" mark will blink yellow. *'Paper' - A more practical spell Shelly developed should she ever ran out of paper for her Pict Magic. By stacking the paper letters together, Shelly is able to create a new canvases for her drawings, should she loose her sketchbook and require the more powerful spells of her Pict Magic on the fly. It has practically zero combat uses, outside of being a medium for her drawings, but many have praised her for her versatility in creating such a spell. *'Quiet' - A spell mode more for espionage, rather than combat. Anything she labels with this spell will no longer produce any sound for as long as the spell stays active. For example, she can cast this spell on a creaky floor, and cancel out any noise she may make while walking on it. Another effect is that she can cast the spell on an entrance and block out any external noise, effectively soundproofing the room. *'Wall' - A basic spell, which Shelly will use to block off an area, either to lose a pursuer, or to corner one she is perusing. It works somewhat differently from her other spells, the word need only be applied to a surface, after which large brick letters with grow until they hit another surface. At maximum, the wall will grow to be ten feet high and can be thirty feet wide, if allowed to expand unabated. Pict Magic - Shelly mostly uses Pict Magic to create items she is unable to bring with her. She can quickly create walls, vehicles, and even animals with her magic. This allows her quite a wide array of abilities, so long as she employs a bit of creative thinking, making her a very versatile mage. She can't use it in the rain however, or any other such environment with a lot of water, as the paper would get wet and become impossible to draw on. Sometimes, should she feel the need, Shelly will draw up a number of sketches ahead of time and keep them on her person to use when the need arises. *'Decoy' Shelly creates a decoy of herself, or another person, to distract targets. With enough time to add details, Shelly is able to create an exact duplicate of herself that is able to move on its own and interact with its surroundings. It is unable to talk though, so it isn’t a foolproof replica; but with Shelly’s drawing skill it is more than enough to distract opponents long enough for her to get away, or soke up a few attacks in her steed. *'Home' - Shelly creates a small house with magic to act as a temporary shelter. It is rather small, due to it using a large quantity of magic power to create, forcing Shelly to crouch just to walk around inside even with her short stature. It comes complete with a pair of beds, enabling Shelly to camp outside overnight without having to pack a tent, or other such protection from the elements. *'Bear' - A bear like creature Shelly summons with Pict Magic. It stands around 4 feet tall resembles a teddy bear with large claws and a cute face. She can make up to 5 of them at once, and help her to take on a crowd of people on her own. They are deceptively strong for their small size, with one being enough to lift Shelly herself off the ground. They are relatively frail however, and generally don’t last too long despite Shelly’s best efforts. *'Transport' – After sketching out a picture, Shelly creates a small boat that she can use to travel over water. It is only big enough to carry a few people, but it has aided Shelly and her team on numerous occasions when completing quests. The boat is able to propel itself through the water using fins akin to that of a fish, and can move up to ten miles an hour. It doesn’t preform very well in open water, or in particularly rough conditions, but it is perfect for traversing small bodies of water or other water heavy landscapes. *'Cannon -' Drawing a cannon on her sketchpad, Shelly summons a magic cannon that fires at her target. The power of the cannon depends entirely on its size, the best being almost as big as Shelly is tall, and possessing enough firepower to level a house in a single shot. Additionally, Shelly is able to attach her cannons on any surface they can fit so long as there is enough space. The one downside of this spell is that each cannon only has one shot, meaning that Shelly has to summon another one to be able to shoot again. *'Train' - A more power oriented spell, with the trade-off being that it takes a bit longer to draw up do to the detail needed. With it, Shelly is able to summon a miniature steam locomotive with three accompanying box cars which charge forward in the direction she is facing. In short, the spell operates like a high powered battering ram, hitting with enough force to punch through the walls of buildings or even topple trees should it build up enough momentum. Another trade-off is that, like all Shelly's Pict Magic Spells, the train she conjures looses power the more damaged it is. Incredible intellect - Because of the vast amount of time she spends in the library, Shelly has become very knowledgeable in a large array of subjects. She takes a particular interest in things from outside Bantia and studies about guilds from all over Earthland. One testament to this is her use of Solid Script Magic, which she will sometimes use to create paper to power her Pict Magic. Her greatest strength however, is her highly developed sense of interpersonal and observational skills. She is able to connect with most people, and more often than not is able to discern their motivations in a fairly short time. Incredible Magical Capacity - While untrained, both in mage-craft and in combat in general, Shelly possesses an incredible reserve of magic. Many have attributed this to her heritage: Both her parents where very successful S-Class mages, and her father went on to become the guild master of Blazing Soul. Her brother also, came to be known as the youngest mage in the history of the guild to be granted S-Class status. The only reason she is not on the same level as her family is that she dedicates very little of her time towards training or improving her skills. This, combined with the relatively simple nature of her spells, allows her to pump out powerful attacks seemingly without end. Gifted Artist - Through the use of her Pict Magic, Shelly has become an incredibly talented artist. Even without using magic, she can draw a portrait in just under an hour. When on the job she uses this to quickly cast her Pict Magic spells, even when under attack. Average strength - Unlike her father, and her brother to a lesser extent, Shelly relies only on her magical capabilities to battle. Her physical strength is fairly unremarkable for someone of her age and height, further reinforcing her insistence that she isn’t very threatening. It is for this reason that both Davin and Leo have tried to shelter her, as she comes across as far less imposing than the others on her team despite her remarkable skill with magic. Trivia *Her favorite food is anything peach flavored, while her least favorite is onions. *She owns a stuffed toy octopus that was given to her as a gift for her 4th birthday. She named it Otto, and loves it dearly even in her teen years. *She can be ticklish, but hates being tickled. *She looks up to Jaina Donwheel as a surrogate mother, and Isa Wondril as her big sister. Stats Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Blazing Soul Category:Flame Lizard Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human